Enamorado de la persona incorrecta
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: Cuando Sasuke perdió a su familia en un accidente este es adoptado por la familia Namikaze, y aunque sus nuevos padres son amables con él, su hermanastro Naruto no hace mas que violentarlo física y psicológicamente. (Recumen completo dentro) NaruSasu


**Resumen: ****Cuando Sasuke perdió a su familia en un terrible accidente este es adoptado por la familia Namikaze, y aunque sus nuevos padres, Minato y Kushina son muy amables con él, su hermanastro Naruto no hace más que violentarlo física y psicológicamente.**

**Cuando el tiempo pasa Sasuke se dará cuenta de que está enamorado de su hermano, mientras que Naruto trata de erradicar ese sentimiento.**

**¿Podrán ambos sacar su relación a flote a pesar de su "destino fraternal"?**

**¿O por el contrario demostraran que se enamoraron de la persona equivocada?**

**...,.,.,.,**

**Bueno, esto se me ocurrió mientras veía Investigation Discovery, a saber por qué.**

**Me encantaría hacer un shot sobre el final, pero hubo uno que me encanto y no creo estar inspirada para hacerlo.**

**En fin, espero lo disfruten, yo jamás le daré la espalda a mi OTP!**

**En memoria del final del manga de Naruto.**

**Yo deseaba narusasu, pero era obvio que no se podría, pero no me rendiré con mi amor por el NaruSasu, aunque no quedo "cannon" en el manga todas y todos sabemos que los que se amaban eran Naruto y Sasuke.**

**Si hasta mi prima que apenas ve Naruto piensa que Sasuke y Naruto estaban enamorados ^^**

**En fin. Espero lo disfruten.**

**DISCLAIMER: personajes de kishi, yo solo hago este fics sin fin de lucro.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Prologo<p>

Y justamente ese era el día de su vida, pero más que sentir verdadera felicidad se sentía encerrado y sin opciones. Iba de la mano de su "padre", pero en verdad sentía que en vez de ir al altar iba a la guillotina.

"¿Cómo es que paso esto?" Pensó el joven doncel de negros cabellos y oscuros ojos.

Se sentía asfixiar, deseaba correr, pero no podía, su cuerpo se movía por sí mismo, paso a paso sellando su condena.

La gente le miraba, era la felicidad y hasta lágrimas lo que se reflejaban, ah sí, es que era un día feliz. Paso a paso la gente le sonreía y en silencio le felicitaban.

Solo podía apretar la mano de su rubio " padre"

Ambos caminaban al altar mientras la música resonaba en la hermosa catedral. El joven que se desposaba era un doncel verdaderamente hermoso, piel blanca y suave, labios de rosa, ojos obsidiana, hermoso cabello noche con tintes azules, vestía un hermoso traje blanco de doncel y un velo cubría un poco su bello rostro de finas proporciones. A su lado, su padre, era un varón sumamente atractivo, cabellos bañados por el sol, el cielo se reflejaba en sus ojos y su piel de un tono canela lo hacía verse muy atractivo y joven, vestía un traje negro y sonreía. Su hijito se casaba al fin.

Y más allá, en el altar estaba su futuro marido, cuya miraba le inspeccionaban de arriba abajo.

"no quiero esto! Alguien detenga esto por favor" pensaba el joven doncel llamado Sasuke. Sin contenerlo más algunas lágrimas escaparon, pero los presentes pensaron naturalmente que la dicha era tanta que se escapaba en cristales por su rostro.

Temblaba, deseaba correr, miro a todos lados y no lo encontró, ¿es que si _él _no estaba era sinónimo de esperanza o eses acaso que ya se rindió?

Sea cual fuera la razón él no estaba allí.

"Ya nunca lo estará para mi" pensó en desdicha, y el solo pensamiento le oprimió el corazón, quería echarse a llorar, pero él era fuerte, no lloraría.

Al llegar al altar su futuro esposo limpio con mucho cariño sus lágrimas, oh, que hermosas sonrisas de cariño y añoranza reflejaban los presentes. Pero esta esperanza y cariño no llegaban a Sasuke, el pensar que él no estaba le llenaba de vacío y resignación, y sobre todo soledad.

Y mientras la misa empezaba evoco al pasado, quien sabe, quizá y encontraría el momento en que todo se torció, en el que todo de destrozó y rompió, quizá encuentre qué fue lo que hizo mal, y la esperanza quizá le acune en su seno.

*´¨)

¸.•´¸.•*´¨)¸.•*¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ NaruSasu ~•*., hace 16 años ,.*•`~

El pequeño niño de cabellos negros se encontraba en su pequeña y solitaria habitación, lo único que hacía era abrazar su peluche de dinosaurio verde, su mirada yacía pérdida en la nada, no había brillo o inocencia en su infantil semblante.

Todo lo perdió una noche de ya dos semanas. Su padre, su madre y su hermano, sólo él sobrevivió, y que triste que eso pasara, porque aunque estaba "viví" el pobre niño parecía más un muerto.

Esa noche le habían entregado su primera boleta de calificaciones, su madre lo felicito con muchos besos, su padre le dijo "buen trabajo" con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras veía el papel, y su hermano le daba palmaditas en la espalda felicitándole "digno de mi hermanito" decía. Sasuke no podía ser más dichoso.

Así que para recompensarle su primer gran logró de perfectos 10 irían a con ir una hamburguesa a su restaurante preferido.

¿Quién hubiese dicho que la tragedia esperaba allí?

Fue una horrible matanza originada por un simple robo, unos muchachitos tontos que entraron en pánico y todo lo destruyeron en una lluvia de plomo, solo sobrevivieron 5 de todos quienes estaban allí, adultos, jóvenes y niños, y entre los sobrevivientes, manchado de la sangre familiar estaba él, con su madre muriendo en brazos, ni siquiera podía grita...

Y es por eso que estaba allí, en ese lóbrego orfanato, es que ningún familiar vino, y fue dedicó al estado, solo quedo en ese orfanato donde los niños, ignorantes de un sangriento pasado, no hacían mas que lastimar al herido y patear al caído. Y es que los niños poco y nada saben.

Pero ellos no eran el mayor problema, después de todo, ¿quién en su sano juicio adoptaría a un niño silencioso y traumado con un pasado como el que llevaba a cuestas? Quien sabe los traumas que llevaría y quién sabe comí reaccionaria al futuro.

"No vallamos a adoptar a un loco" decían

"No nos conviene un niño con esos traumas" decían.

"No hay quien quiera a un mocoso que podría presentar problemas en el futuro" decían.

"El estrés postraumático no es lo que queremos en nuestra familia. Gracias" decían.

Y los días se volvieron semanas y las semanas meses, ¿ya cuanto hacía de la muerte de su familia?, ¿ya cuanto hacia desde que fue abandonado allí?, ¿ya cuantas veces le habían rechazado? Ah, es que la esperanza y la dicha fueron olvidadas.

Y los niños con inocente maldad no hacían más que echar sal a las heridas sin cicatrizar.

"Hay viene Sasuke el marginado" decían.

"Hay viene Sasuke de mala suerte" decían.

"Ahí va el niño rechazado" decían.

"Quizá esté aquí porque hasta sus padres no lo querían por traumado" decían.

Y a Sasuke no le importo, sin su familia que más daba comer, que más daba sonreír, que más daba vivir.

Y entonces, cuando la esperanza se hizo una tumba para morir vino un ángel rojo a recibirle.

Estaba sentado en su cama como siempre, abrazado a su peluche, ultimo recuerdo de la felicidad perdida y símbolo de la inocencia destruida, sus ojos veían sin ver en realidad. Y ella apareció. Larga cabellera rojo, piel blanca, ama le mirada y sonrisa de ángel.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" pregunto.

"¿Qué te gusta?" pregunto.

"¿No hablas?" pregunto y Sasuke no respondió.

Kushina era como la mujer se llamaba, y ella sabía bien lo que ese niño cargaba a cuestas.

Y ella es madre, y por eso le abrazo.

"Tranquilo, ya paso" dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

"Ya nadie te haga daño" dijo mientras lo consolaba.

"Te voy a proteger ttebane" dijo mientras lo acunaba.

"Porque yo te quiero a ti" dijo mientras lo apretaba fuertemente, transmitiendo el calor de una madre, algo que creyó perdido.

Y Sasuke por primera vez desde el incidente lloró. Lloro tan fuerte que quienes estaban cerca lo oyeron, tan triste y desgarradora mente que más niños se le unieron en el coro de pena y dolor.

"¿Seguro que a él?" decía la encargada.

El esposo de Kushina, Minato, vio a su esposa y al niño y sonrió con cariño.

"Es el único para nosotros" dijo con tanto cariño que provoco más lágrimas en el niño.

¿Esto era sentirse querido? Ah, casi lo olvida.

Y así fue como fue adoptado por Minato y Kushina Namikaze, tan amables que eran, como su familia lo fue.

Pero la felicidad no era algo tan fácil de conseguir y mucho menos de mantenerla a flote.

Kushina y Minato ya eran padres, y tenían un niño, idéntico a Minato pero más parecido a Kushina en personalidad. Era extraño y se llamaba Naruto.

Sasuke tenía siete y Naruto ocho, y Naruto no quería un hermanito, Naruto no necesitaba un hermanito, Naruto niño deseaba un hermanito y eso se lo hizo ver

No dejaba de fastidiar al pequeño, sin conocer nada, solo molestar.

"Roba padres" gruño.

"Monstruo sin corazón" maldijo.

"Niño sin familia" restregó.

Y eso derivaba en muchas situaciones incomodas.

Castigos, peleas y regaños eran la recompensa por los celos que un niño sentía.

Y es que, ¿qué necesidad tenían su padres de dar tanto amor al "recogido"?

Kushina lo arropaba todas las noches, le llenaba de besos y le contaba un cuento.

¿Por qué a mí no? Ah, es que ya estas grande.

Minato lo dejaba comer dulces antes de la cena.

¿Por qué a mí no? Ah, es que tú no comes después.

Sus abuelos también! Ah que era el colmo. ¿Por qué ese afán de darle tantos regalos? Ah, es que aún es un niño.

¿Y él? ¿Él no lo era acaso?

Y la ira y el odio, también el resentimiento se anidaron a su corazón, ese mugroso chiquillo sin familia que salió de ningún lado trataba de robarles a sus padres y sus abuelos.

Y los celos solo habían que fuera cruel con el otro.

Y Sasuke nunca se defendió, siendo tan joven entendía que Naruto lo odiaba, así que no hacía nada y se dejaba.

Pero todo cambio cuando Sasuke tenía diez y Naruto estaba por cumplir once.

Naruto tomo su peluche de dinosaurio y frente a sus ojos lo rompió.

" Ya estas grande para peluches" ladro con placentera maldad.

Y algo dentro de Sasuke se rompió junto a su tesoro.

Y fue la primera vez que pego a Naruto. Fue terrible la pelea. Rasguños, mordidas, patas y puñetazos de dos chiquillos con la tensión al mil.

Fue Iruka, el tutor de Naruto, quien los interrumpió, regaño a ambos y sermoneo a Naruto. Pero Naruto miraba a Sasuke, el cual después de recobrar el aliento perdido se desplomo tomando los trozos de su fuel amigo y lloro tan amargamente que dolió el corazón a Naruto. No fue placer ni alegría lo que sintió, era lo que quería y pensó obtendría, pero no le gusto a fin de cuentas ver a Sasuke llorar como si su vida se fuera en eso.

Costaron muchas galletas y promesas de que el peluche se recobraría para calmarlo. Y al anochecer el peluche estaba bien, con una cicatriz de guerra en su cuello a la axila izquierda.

Esa noche Naruto se disculpó con Sasuke y Sasuke le perdonó con frialdad.

Pero nunca hicieron las pases, solo eran dos niños que vivían en la misma casa.

¿Quién diría que el amor surgiría? Ne?

_Fin del prólogo._

* * *

><p><strong>Recuerden NaruSasusasunaru fans "Never Give Up"**

**Por el movimiento sns "Naruto me enseñó a nunca rendirme, así que eso es lo que haré; Nunca rendirme de mi amor por el SNS" como no soy buena haciendo dibujos lo haré con mis fics.**

**En fin, espero les gustara. Déjenme sus reviews por fa ^^**

**Que les pareció?**

**Les gusto?**

**Quien creen que es la persona con la que Sasuke se casa?**

**En el siguiente capi ambos son adolescentes que van a la prepa y veremos las vidas que llevan!**

**Mattane**

**Ciao~**


End file.
